


Dubai to Morocco.

by Ilovegrapes



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Cuddles, Deep talk, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Sex, The night before Dele flies to Dubai and Eric to Morocco, set during the winter break, sprinkled with a bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovegrapes/pseuds/Ilovegrapes
Summary: “I was thinking…” Eric said into their space and Dele looked at him in curiosity. “I was thinking maybe, If you wanted to, we could get away for a bit just me and you”“Get away?” Dele smiled.“Yeah, my family are all going to Morocco for a couple of weeks so they won't be at the villa and you’ve never visited, so I thought maybe If you wanted to come even if it’s just for a few days you know”Or, Dele and Eric talk about their feelings and vacation plans after a round of love making.
Relationships: Dele Alli/Eric Dier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Dubai to Morocco.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This is just a short story I wrote yesterday about the boys separate vacation plans. The day they decide to spend time together on their off days is the day we'll all go into meltdown. They're doing this for our well being ;)<3

“Fuck that feels so good” Dele moaned into the room. The bed creaking with every thrust as Eric’s hips moved in a fast and relentless pace, chasing their pleasure. Eric’s cock brushed up against his prostate repeatedly, making Dele’s head go fuzzy, the feeling fucking incredible. 

“You’re so tight” Eric let out a grunt and Dele felt his walls tighten around the other man. They were both covered in sweat having been at it since they came back from the game against Southampton. He hadn’t planned to stay at Eric’s but seeing the other man play had awakened something in him. To be fair they both got pretty horny after great wins, the adrenaline rushing through their bodies.

He let Eric take complete control over him, he loved it when he got lost in his pleasure. He loved watching him, he loved feeling him inside him. Dele pulled Eric closer, his legs still wrapped around the blonde’s hips. Dele couldn’t help but arch into the feeling, throwing his head back against the pillow, unable to hold his moans back. The walls of Eric’s bedroom holding every secret, creating a bubble from reality. When he was there with Eric on his bed, in his arms, he felt the most like himself. Like everything in the world stopped and nothing else mattered but the two of them. He knew it sounded strange and he wouldn’t been able to explain it had someone asked him, but Eric understood. They understood each other.

“You’re so fucking beautiful Del” Eric whispered in between rough thrusts and low moans. Their foreheads pressed together, everything so intimate. Dele never really knew how to react when Eric complimented him in bed. They never complimented each other like that normally so he never really felt prepared for it when it happened. Instead of answering Dele connected their lips in a passionate kiss, feeling himself edging closer and closer by the second.

Eric came first, shooting his load on Dele’s stomach and it didn’t take long for Dele to follow suit. Watching Eric climax was probably the most erotic thing he knew of. The way his muscles tensed and how he grabbed on to Dele for dear life. How he let the pleasure consume him and his moans echo in the room. Dele admired everything about the other man.

Eric walked over to the master bathroom and grabbed a wet towel to clean them both off. It was a routine by now and Dele knew every step of it. 

He’d never known was attracted to guys before Eric came into his life. It had taken a while for him to come to terms with it, and in a way he still was coming to terms with it. However, it felt good being with Eric, kissing him, sleeping with him, it all just felt right. 

Eric had told him he’d been into guys after he’d broken up with Maria. It should’ve surprised him but it hadn’t, in a way he’d been relieved. He hadn’t known why until a few months later though. Dele knew he had feelings for Eric, he wasn’t delusional, Eric made him feel things no one else had and he knew Eric felt the same, he’d told him but…there was a part of him that wasn’t ready for what it all meant.

“Why do you always have to be so messy” Dele tutted looking down at the mess painting his abs. White liquid dripping down his stomach. Eric gave him a look as he walked back in all his glory.

“You like it when I’m messy... besides that’s half your mess” Eric gave him a knowing smirk.

“Give me that”

He took the towel and cleaned himself off, unable to keep himself from admiring at Eric’s naked back as he walked around the bedroom searching for clean underwear. He really was something else.

“I can feel you staring”

Dele looked away, feeling a slight blush rise up his cheeks. “Don’t flatter yourself” He bit back with no ounce of malice in his tone. 

“Says the man who was begging me to fuck him minutes ago”

Eric said with a smug smile, dropping down to the empty spot next to Dele on the bed.

“Only because I knew how much you wanted to fuck me”

“Is that right?”

Eric traced his thumb along Dele’s lower lip, causing Dele’s heart to race. He really was whipped for the guy. His eyes fluttering as Eric leaned in closer to him.

“Yeah” Dele whispered, his eyes glued to Eric’s lips.

“Yeah?”

Eric caught his lips with Dele’s and gave him the sweetest kiss he ever had and all he could do was hum against the other man’s lips. Dele’s hands found Eric’s face and neck pulling him closer. Eric smiled into the kiss probably because of Dele’s eagerness. Their legs tangled together underneath the bed sheets, Eric’s thigh pressed in between his own. They laid there for a good while, just making out. The taste of Eric’s lips was one he was addicted too and he was convinced he could have kissed the man until the sun went up. Unfortunately Eric decided to break it apart and Dele found himself pouting at the lost contact.

“I was thinking…” Eric said into their space and Dele looked at him in curiosity. “I was thinking maybe, If you wanted to, we could get away for a bit just me and you” 

“Get away?” Dele smiled.

“Yeah, my family are all going to Morocco for a couple of weeks so they won't be at the villa and you’ve never visited, so I thought maybe If you wanted to come even if it’s just for a few days you know”

Dele’s heart sank, Eric wanted him to go to Portugal with him for the break and show him his childhood home. He hadn’t expected the invitation and his mind stood still. Dele wanted to he really did but he couldn’t and whatever he’d say wouldn’t make up for him declining the offer.

“I can’t, I’m sorry Eric. I promised Ruby and Harry and the other lads we’d go to Dubai. We’ve already planned everything, our flight leaves tomorrow” Dele explained, his eyes apologetic. He felt like a dick. It’s the first year they’ve gotten a winter break and Dele had planned the trip to Dubai months before. He’d just assumed Eric would’ve done his own thing as well.

“Yeah I know it was a stupid idea, don’t worry about it”

“It’s not stupid Eric, I really want to go”    
  


“Really, don’t worry about it. Morocco’s nice too besides Clay’s looked forward to it” Eric joked. He was pretending to be fine, trying to joke it off. Dele could see that he was disappointed and it broke his heart.

The idea then popped into his mind. “Why don’t you come with us instead? To Dubai” 

“It’s not really my scene” 

“Oh come on, it’d be fun like old times and there are plenty of those fancy restaurants over there that you like” Dele said leaning on one elbow trying to convince Eric to come with. They hadn’t had a holiday together since Greece three years ago. He looked back to that trip often, the memories popping into his mind making him smile fondly. They’d been so young and dumb and oblivious to their feelings at that point, at least he’d been. The long night walks at the beach should’ve been a sign.

“I’ll even ask Ruby not to come” Dele blurted out, and he would, for Eric he would.

“I can’t let you do that Del” Eric looked at him. “I’m fucking her boyfriend, I can’t take away the one thing she’s probably looked forward to in months as well” Eric chuckled and it was true she had looked forward to it, he felt bad for how much he didn’t care.

“I want  _ you _ there, I want to spend time with you” Dele said feeling a bit helpless. Why did he have to be so stupid, why did he not think about spending time with Eric. Eric had thought about him, but no he always had to be the one to disappoint.

“We’ll spend time together when we get back yeah?”

“It’s not the same though” Dele said, he rested his cheek on Eric’s bare chest, his arm wrapping around Eric tightly. “I’m sorry Eric”

“Don’t be sorry, I should’ve asked earlier” Eric admitted, his hand running through Dele’s thick curls. Dele felt himself relax into the soothing touch, cuddling closer to the other man.

“Will you take me to Portugal this summer then?” Dele asked.

“Yeah of course”

“We can watch the sunset and drive through the countryside with Clay in the backseat, and you can cook me the best food and we’ll get so out of shape José will throw the biggest fit when we get back” He said smiling and felt Eric chuckle at the scenario and he looked up at the other man. 

“That sounds perfect”

“I want to be with you Eric” Dele heard himself say and Eric let out a hum.

“I’m serious Eric, I want to be with you” Dele said looking up at the other man, maybe it had took this conversation for him to actually realise the only person he wanted to be with was Eric, but he knew it now, he was sure of it. 

“I don’t want to be scared anymore Eric, I want to try to be better for us. I don’t want to be scared” He said in a whisper between them. It was the most honest he’d been with Eric for months and with himself. 

“I’ll always be here Del, always. You’re the only one I want to be with” 

Dele’s heart skipped a beat, the words weren’t new Eric had told him before he just didn’t know if he still meant them, If he still wanted to give Dele a chance to fix whatever they had.

“I love you so much Eric” He whispered and Eric leaned in and kissed him, drinking in the words that escaped from Dele’s mouth.

“I love you too” 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: Trentvandijk


End file.
